Hola, señor Auror
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: La guerra a terminado y Harry Potter a decidido adoptar a un hijo de mortifago y no a cualquiera, sino que al mismisimo Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SEÑOR AUROR.

Notas de la autora: lamento las faltas de ortografía y la designación de los nombres en algunas ocasiones. La verdad es que no tengo el libro a la mano y no corregí la manera en cómo se llama el consejo de magos… ya luego lo hago. Pido disculpas por ello, fuera de eso, creo que los demás términos son los correctos.

Gracias por leer

El reloj marcaba media para las dos: y Draco, andaba apurado asando la carne favorita de Harry... En contra de todo lo establecido por las apariencias que la sociedad tenia de ellos, Draco Malfoy era un hombre muy hogareño.

No hogareños de esos mozalbetes que son unas mamis gallinas con el delantal las veinticuatro horas del día, sino, de los hogareños que tenía un portafolio en la izquierda, mantenía una llamada telefónica a través de la útil chatarra mogul (Cómo le denominaba con ganas) y cepillaba el cabello de sus dos hijos y marido, para no pasar una vergüenza a mitad de una cena de negocios... Si, Draco Malfoy era el esposo que trataba por todos los medios de no morir durante el día por la titánica energía que demandaban de él las tres personas con las que vivía en el Valle de Godric, en la antigua casa Potter... Aunque, por el momento estaban de vacaciones en Londres mogul.

¿Una de las muchas cosas que le drenaban?... La preparación de los alimentos.

Su hogar parecía restaurante. Había un menú distinto para cada uno de los integrantes, según su organismo: todo a pedido de Harry Potter. (Draco se lo esperaba de él mismo, no del estropicio de ser mágico que andaba en los corredores de Howars, buscando perder la cabeza a la mínima de oportunidad)... Harry exigía lo mejor para los suyos... Y cómo él mismo no se quedaba atrás, prefería ser quien se encargara de eso, ningún elfo domestico tocaría a sus hijos... Ese era su privilegio, y no quería compartirlo: suficiente era hacerlo con Harry.

Draco apenas terminaba de imaginar cómo era que Harry se las ingeniaba cuando le tocaba ser quien les sirviera... ¡oh! Porque por mas fans que tuviera el niño que vivió, le tocaba preparar las comidas tres veces a la semana, las mismas que le tocaba lavar la ropa... Y todos los demás quehaceres... Harry había decidido vivir sin magia lo más que se pudiera y Draco lo entendía, después de estar en medio de la guerra, era natural querer alejarse un rato de todo lo que traía malos recuerdos... Y lastimosamente, la magia era una de ellas.

Por lo menos, "Milagrosamente" a Harry no le llegaban casos urgentes durante sus idas y venidas de tres horas cada una... Draco le echaba miradas airadas cada vez Harry negaba usar su influencia.

Regresando, Draco servía el platillo para su pequeño cachorro de Lobo: para el intolerante a la lactosa de la familia, para el alérgico a la plata, para el delicadito Teddy Lupin, que pronto seria Teddy Potter Malfoy si el Wizermun se apuraba con sus tonterías.

-A Tom le falta comer más verduras.- Se dijo Draco mientras servía una guarnición especialmente abundante.

Era desesperante no poder servirles lo mismo.

Teddy ocupaba de carne y proteínas para ser un Lobo fuerte y sano, que pudiera luchar por su supremacía en la manda... Todo eso sin comer lácteos... Y Tom, ocupaba el hierro de las verduras por la deficiencia en su núcleo mágico... Mejor dicho, para que su débil cuerpo soportara la carga de su núcleo, pero, sin subir de peso, ya que Tom no gustaba del ejercicio cómo si demostraba hacerlo Teddy...

Draco comenzaba a creer que él nunca fue tan remilgado.

-A pesar de ser un niño pillo, como decía Harry.

Draco sintió nostalgia.

Harry y él nunca fueron los buenos amigos... Menos aún aliados en el mismo bando durante la guerra: de hecho, sino fuera por Severus... Ambos no se hubiesen tratado más allá de los insultos y las maldiciones.

Lord Voldemort ganaba, Harry perdía... Severus se moría, y allí, en donde el Lord lo dejó botado, desangrándose... Draco le lloraba, resignado a dejar ir a su padrino. Luego, Potter entraba, galante, oliendo a sudor y tierra, tan desesperado como Draco.

-Ustedes - Les dijo Severus - Lo sabes Potter... Draco, él, él, por favor, él no. - Harry no supo que contestarle. - Tómalas... Tómalas... Y por favor, hagan algo diferente. No seas James, no seas Lucius, no sean yo... Sean ustedes.

Harry tuvo que luchar contra Draco para separarlo del cuerpo frió del espía, del hombre más valiente que se conociera. Los desapareció para poder ver los recuerdos de Severus Snape... Para entender al hombre que le quería cómo hijo y entender al hombre, que dio todo cuánto no tenia y poseía, para verlos libres.

-Mami - Entró Tom con su carita seria, con la expresión de quien sabe ha hecho lo correcto y va al matadero - Mami - Volvió a llamar a Draco, que ya apagaba el fuego que calentaba la sopa de espárragos y apretaba los ojos fuertemente, borrando el rastro de dolor. Su hijo no podía verle así.- ¿Puedes acompañarme afuera?

-Estoy muy ocupado, Tom - Draco le acaricio el pequeño rostro... Draco no dudaba de que algún día, Tom fuera tan apuesto a como era. Su pequeño no se les parecía en nada... Ni a Harry, ni a él, ni a Voldemort. Sencillamente, Tom era un nuevo Tom que brillaba con luz distinta - Estas lleno de tierra - Le medio riño... Pensando, imaginando... De seguro las veces que Tom se llenaba de tierra en el orfanato mogul no eran por jugar. - Disfruta, goza todo lo que ahora tienes, Tom.

-Mamá - Draco se cuadro risueño. No terminando de entender la razón del porque era a él a quien denominaba madre.

-¿Es importante?

-Algo.

-Explica.

-¿Te acuerdas que papá ha dejado afuera el carro, porque el estancamiento lo echo? - Draco asintió. El dueño de la pensión no había querido hacerse responsable del golpe que otro de los clientes les había hecho. Y Harry a su manera le reclamo y Draco, mejor que nadie, sabia del carácter que Harry tenía. El resultado fue que ambos autos mágicos se quedaran estacionados afuera. - Había un hombre rayando el carro.

-¿Cual? - Pregunto Draco - Y se dice estacionamiento - Tom le mando una mala mirada. Odiaba que lo corrigiera - ¿El mío? -Pregunto con espanto - ¿El plata?

-No, el que papá maneja: el negro - Draco sintió lástima por el desdichado si es que vivía cerca. Harry le jalaría de su cómoda cama para matarle. Harry amaba su eclipse y ni los niños jugaban cerca de él, estaba prohibido... Así cómo también estaba penado a riesgo de quedarse sin postres por un año, estar jugando quidich cerca de la Harley.- Lo vi, cuando venia a decirte que tengo hambre.

-¿Qué más? -Hostigo Draco ignorando la hambrienta barriga.

-Usaba una varita de metal muy rara y rayaba la puerta - Draco apunto rápidamente de que se trataba de una ganzúa. No sabría mucho de armatostes moguls, pero, si sabía reconocer las herramientas básicas importantes. Harry aun no entendía cómo es que su esposo sabia reconocer una ganzúa y una calibre 9mm, e ignorar que era un microondas - Y entonces...

-¡Buenas tardes! - Gritaron desde la entrada.

-Espérame un momento, Tom. Déjame ver quién es el imbécil que no usa el timbre. Y cuidadito con que te escuche usar tal vocabulario - Advirtió.

-Tú lo haces.

-Te dejare usarlo a los doce - Y fue a la puerta.

-¿Por qué me ignora? - Se quejó. - ¡Mami! ¡Mami! Si sé quién es.

Draco detallo al auror que le sonreía momentáneamente sonrojado para luego centrarse en su hijo, cómo si lo que fuera a soltar fuera una imperdonable.

-Señor, necesito llevarme a su hijo - Draco puso su mejor cara de no entender nada. ¿Qué ocupaba un Auror con su hijo, que apenas tenía siete años? - Sé que suena extraño pero, su hijo a mandando a un hospital a un mogol. - Draco se crispo... De todos los que pudieron haber visto eso, tenía que ser precisamente un auror para su mala suerte. - El abogado del señor Ismael a puesto una demanda y una orden de detención infantil. Por ser caso especial... - Draco estaba a punto de hiperventilar. ¡Genial! El que Tomas lastimara a un mogol no sonaría nada bien en su expediente... Tomas se le acerco y no pudo más que suspirar - Discúlpeme si le parecí grosero, pero, cuando el niño me dijo que le permitiera venir por su madre... Me imaginaba encontrar a una bella mujer... ¡No me mal interprete, por favor! Es usted muy apuesto, es sólo que me tomo por sorpresa.

-Entiendo... ¿Cómo supo que somos magos? Sé que es Auror... Mi esposo es uno- El Auror tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por poner la mirada en la pareja de uno de sus camaradas - Sé reconocerlos aun cuando están infiltrados en la policía mogol.

-Su hijo uso magia... Sin varita - Apunto incrédulo - Magia no accidental. - Draco ahogo una risilla. Ya se veía venir el prodigio que sería Tomas. Después de todo, no se podía esperar menos del que fuera el mago oscuro más talentoso de la última era. - Entonces... ¿Su marido esta en casa?

-No, ahora mismo le llamaron para cita diplomática, redada ó papeleo: Francamente no le preste atención, ya que no podía decidirme con quien dejaría un momento a los niños, pues tengo un asunto muy importante más tarde.- Draco tosió de manera incomoda... Con esto, tendría que cancelarle a Zabinni y a la comadreja.- Tomas, te dijimos que no atacaras a nadie, que te guardaras hasta que pudiéramos arreglarte las participaciones en los duelos estatales de la asociación deportiva.

-Papá no me dice lo mismo - Tom puso su carita de sabelotodo, inflando sus cachetes y arrugando el ceño. Draco no podía evitar comparar a su hijo con Voldemort... Su amo, su amo jamás pudo tener una infancia como la que ahora llevaba - Cuando te volteas, papá me dice que ataque a cualquiera que se te acerque con malas intenciones.- El auror sintió la pesada mirada del niño... Y entendió a qué intenciones se refería - Y me pide no dejarme.

-Como si te fuera a dejar enfrentar a un fanático remilgado armado y de frente, Tomas Potter no hay que comprometer tu futuro.- Aquello prendió las alarmas del auror, que se dio a la tarea de examinar a sus siguientes presos. Y palideció cuando supo que tenía a Draco Malfoy enfrente... Se golpeó mentalmente por no reconocer el rubio cabello.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ya no le parezco tan atractivo? Me mira como si fuera basura, cómo si lo que me mereciera fuera la muerte.

-Mortifago - Insistió el hombre al ver que sería confrontado. Tomas estiro su mano y en un raro intento de protección, agarro a Draco como refugio. Tomas entendía dos cosas, cuando le decían Mortifago a su madre, a este le dolía y segundo: por lo general tenían que salir a hechizos de donde fuera que estuvieran. Y a él, a él le trataban peor.- El señor Ismael fue golpeado y hechizado por su cría mortifaga tras intentar robar su coche. Y brutalmente, tengo que aclarar.

El auror, en un arranque de valentía... En una memoria colectiva, escupió al piso al soltar la palabra "cría mortifaga".

Tomas tembló. El jurado había dejado dicho que si causaba problemas, le separarían de sus padres... Y no quería, era la primera vez que se sentía bien.

Draco sintió los espasmos de Tomas... Y quiso matar al auror.

-Y el cínico aun pone demanda - Rumio molesto, cubriendo a su hijo con su cuerpo.

-Se encuentra en el hospital.

-Merecido lo tiene.-El auror se cuadro aún más ancho era, intentando amedrentar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort... - Tomas no hizo nada malo, lo contrario a decir verdad - Draco paso rápidamente la vista por la identificación del hombretón - Oficial Cisneros, mi hijo defendió el patrimonio de su padre y antes de que diga algo, Ismael tiene la suerte de que pudo arrastrarse sobre el pavimento para pedir ayuda.

-No, mami: al acabar con él - Le corrigió Tomas - Le até los pies con la sogas que papá usa para sus presas - Draco sudó frio. Desde la guerra, Harry se había vuelto un hombre más sereno, calculador y especialista a la hora de conseguir información... Y descubrió que la magia en muchas ocasiones no era tan buena como la usanza de tortura mogol. Sobre todo contra aquellos que lastimaban a sus hijos, sobre todo a Tomas - Y lo jalé con mi bicicleta hasta el crucero de abajo. Fue un buen ejercicio.

-Por alguna extraña razón, el remolcar casi cadáveres te hace forjar buen cuerpo... A lo mejor tenga que ver el esfuerzo impreso - Dijo con falsa inocencia. Draco ya sabía de antemano que Tomas no dejaría de tener ciertas tendencias, y Harry y él mismo no ayudaban por extinguirlas. Ya no eran los niños inocentes e ilusionados con bandos puros, con polaridades inexistentes... Ahora sencillamente se enfocaban a sobrevivir a sus acciones, a los ataque de amigos y enemigos... A la censura - ¡Tomas, usa los sacos para fortalecer las piernas! - Dijo de buen humor, tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo, asegurándole que no estaba molesto, que todo estaría bien - ¡Y usted haga su trabajo! - Le grito a Cisneros - El ladrón demando a la víctima... ¡Qué ése asuma los riesgos de su oficio!

-Al venir por Tomas - Draco estaba cansándose del odio que les dirigían- Me dijo que vivía cerca y que no se iría conmigo sin avisarle; Me explico que ningún extraño debía de sustraerlo del domicilio o habría consecuencias.

-Una alarma se hubiera disparado - Le contesto Draco - Tomas no mintió para ganar tiempo... Como usted cree. Tomas le dijo la verdad.. Le a salvado la vida, para mi desgana.- Cisneros palideció - Ya sabe que a la comunidad mágica le a dado grima con Harry por casarse con un Mortifago. - Cisneros asintió - Hemos tenido ataques de todo tipo... Y Harry paranoico y cansado, le a puesto un hechizo a nuestro hijo... De haberlo sacado, la guarnición de elfos que tenemos, le hubieran saltado encima... E inmediatamente, un preocupado y enfurecido héroe mágico aparecería para maldecir sin preguntar nada hasta tener a su hijo de vuelta... ¿Cree que puede enfrentarse a mi marido echo un basilisco?

Cisneros... No supo bien el porqué, pero, simpatizo con su salvador... No sólo por ser la imagen que todos conocían... Sino por verlo humano y mago, usando todo a su alcance para defenderse de los que en una ocasión clamaron su nombre.

-Responderemos a la demanda - Tomas sintió alivio al saber que su madre no se molestó con él y que no le había decepcionado - Encontramos buenas las acciones de nuestros hijos. Ha Harry le dará algo al saber que su auto tiene un raspón y a ti Tomas, creo que papá dará su visto bueno para ese campamento en el que insistes en participar con el tío Comadreja.

-¡Sí! - Grito entusiasmado.

-¡No! - El vozarrón de Harry hizo temblar las copas colgadas en la cantina del lovy - ¡Esta muerto! ¡Centros psicológicos! ¿Están locos? Sin ofensa a tu pasión, querido - Se apresuró a aclarar y Draco, quien apenas comenzaba los estudios de psicología, tras sus doctorados en gestiones empresariales, hizo una manía con la mano - Tomas es un niño sano. No ocupa de ningún psicóloco, de nuevo sin ninguna intención de insultarte. - Draco volvió a restarle importancia. - Se mete a robar y todavía espera que paguemos su estadía en el hospital. Yo le daré un buen motivo para que no pueda levantarse de la cama.

-Harry, tranquilízate.

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡A tu hijo le acusan de ser un potencial peligro! Sugieren que es una amenaza.

-Y qué bueno que no saben que fue Lord Voldemort. Si ya dicen que es mala fruta por ser criado por un mortifago, no quiero saber qué pasaría si lo supieran. - Harry bufo, más que molesto por recibir cartas de sus "admiradores" que le pedían separase de Draco y abandonar a la escoria Mortifaga -Tomas es un luchador a miras de ser profesional, ama el duelo de magia y sé nota ya lo bueno que es y es un niño algo mimado - Enumero - No es un terrorista, pero esas cualidades en un niño son de temer. Quienes nos desconocen exageran todo.

-Hubiéramos adoptado un libanés en vez de un hijo de mortifago - Draco arqueo su fina ceja rubia - Al menos así, los cabrones no soltarían tanta mierda sin miedo de que Tomas se inmole.

-Esas bromas no son graciosas - Le reprendió.

-Estoy molesto. Lo último que quiero es ser gracioso.

-Lo arreglaras - Aseguro - Tú o yo, cómo sea pero será un adiós a Ismael. -Harry asintió sin realmente ser consciente, en su mente que ya trabajaba en la elaboración de maldiciones, la voz de Draco era ruido musical... - Harry, te digo que Tom tenía miedo.

A Harry se le encendió la mirada... El bonito tono verde kedavra que tanto enamoraba a Draco, le erizo la piel de pasión y confianza: Harry estaba furioso.

-Cuando el oficial Cisneros se fue, Tom me pregunto si es que lo devolveríamos. Dijo que no quiere volver, que no lo aceptarían, que ya era muy mayorcito para poder alcanzar una manta que no le deje congelarse... Ya sabes, las mantas son para los más pequeños. Dice que hará lo que sea necesario para no volver porque no podrá ir a una escuela decente en donde los profesores estén tan preocupados por continuar su estilo de vida, que se esfuercen por enseñarles y que les paguen justamente e inmensamente. - Harry lanzo una diminuta risa estruendosa. Sólo su hijo podría pensar en todo eso - Tomas lloró diciéndome que por favor, hablara contigo y te convenciera de aumentar las tareas, bajar la mesada a cambio de conservarnos como padres.

-Ismael es hombre muerto.

Harry se enorgullecía de su pequeño; Tomas llevaba ya casi el año viviendo con ellos.

¿Cómo?

Para el enojo de Harry ya habían sido siete años desde que la guerra había terminado, habían sido siete años en los que busco su otra alma, la misma que derroto.. La misma que la magia había puesto en otro contenedor: en el hijo de una familia mortifaga en quiebra, deshonrada y de bajo estatus.

Cuando las familias mortifagas fueron puestas en juicio, dándose sentencias severas y ligeras, dependiendo de la participación activa que habían tenido dentro del círculo de Voldemort... Quedaron una inmensa cantidad de niños sangrepuras inocentes de los cargos que se llevaban la vida de sus padres y el wizenzum en un intento por mantener a raya a la sociedad, y a salvo a los niños, crearon una casa de acogida especialmente para los huérfanos sangrepura, mantenida anualmente por el porcentaje que las propiedades quitadas a las familias y a la venta, les proporcionaban.

Por supuesto, ninguno del bando ganador quería adoptar a una cría de mortifago... La sólo idea era asquerosa, mala... Aquello no podría ser bueno para nadie.

Mortifagos perdonados o que habían cumplido con su sentencia, intentaban adoptar a sus familiares... Sin éxito, las adopciones eran duramente escudriñadas por los viejos de túnica que tenían la última palabra.

Así que cuando Harry Potter (que llevaba a su ahijado a comer helado sobre la escoba)... Bajo del cielo, aterrizando en el pateo, deteniendo una pelea entre los mocosos... hecho una furia, los profesores de "Tragadores" no pudieron más que obedecerle cuando les ordeno que le dejaran pasar hasta que encontrara lo que quería... Y aquello era un niño: su alma que estaba viviendo en unas condiciones similares a las que lo llevaron a odiar a los muggles... Si en aquella ocasión, Tom odio a los muggles... ¿Ahora también aprendería a odiar a los magos?.

Los muggles le hicieron a un lado por ser mago, porque era una época de guerra.

Los magos estaban haciéndole a un lado por ser hijo de uno de sus seguidores.

¿Qué camino le quedaba a Tomas, ya que le estaban traicionando de nuevo?

Le estaban abandonando.

La camisa roída... Le gritaba a Harry la verdad de los espantosos rumores que cobijaban a "Tragadores"

Los moretones le hablaban de dolor innecesario... Le decían que ellos ayudarían de nueva cuenta a llevar al trono a un mago que no tenía razones para ser bueno con el mundo que jamás había sido amable con él.

Tomas estaba tan delgadito que Harry no pudo evitar recordarse cuando vivía en la alacena.

 _-¿Quién eres? - Le pregunto Tomas sorbiendo la sangre que escurría de su nariz. Escupiéndola de inmediato, sin conseguir mucho pues, apenas lo hiciera, las fosas nasales volvían a estar llenas de líquido rojo._

 _-¡Es papa Hady! - Le respondió Teddy agitando los bracitos._

 _Tomas asintió sin curiosidad... Bajando la guardia cuando el bonito niño se le acercó hasta tocarle la mano._

 _-¡Tas frío! - Teddy se asombró - Traigo guantes ¿Quieres guantes? Estábamos volando, papa Hady siepe me hace podérmelos... Hace fio arriba. Papa Daco le diñe si no los taigo..._

 _-Eres un cachorro de lobo muy hablador - Tomas lo dijo, lo sostuvo... Pero, nada evito que jugara con Teddy, que le dijera los mejores escondites del orfanato, ni tampoco que le cargara cuando se quedó dormido y lo tuviera que llevar con Harry._

Harry no dejaría que su alma se quedara a ser traicionada de nueva cuenta.

Y Draco que ya era su esposo, después de pegar el grito en el cielo, de maldecir a las putas de merlín y hacer quien sabe que cosas... Acepto que Lord Voldemort no fue el mejor hombre, ni amo... Era excelente mago y cómo todo prodigio, no era comprendido.

Draco no quería que nadie más viviera lo que él bajo el yugo de un hombre serpiente sádico, que a la menor de las fallas... Te hace olvidar que eres humano y te obliga a desear ser un monstruo para no sentir la carga de las atrocidades que te mantienen con vida.

No... Definitivamente, él y Harry criarían a un Tomas diferente.

Y Harry agradecía que Draco no olvidara el miedo a Voldemort, que lo tuviera como un fresco recuerdo de lo que era Tomas... De lo que llegaría a ser Tomas si volvía a sentirse solo.

Y en ese año, Harry estaba feliz con su decisión... Los viejos del wizazem no tuvieron más que aceptar su capricho con la adopción... Diciéndoles que a la menor de las faltas, el muchacho volvería a "Tragadores".

Ese año, Tomas se había encariñado con su nueva familia... Se encargaba de cuidar de Teddy cuando se convertía en lobo y salía a correr; acompañaba a Draco a hacer las compras y era un excelente guardaespaldas y cocinero; E incluso le ayudaba en el papeleo que se le acumulaba de a montones.

Habían existido momentos muy duros... La sociedad no aceptaba que su salvador estuviera con tan malas influencias, incluso intentaban abogar en sus discursos por la salud del pequeño Teddy, hijo de un héroe de guerra... Que había logrado sobrevivir dos años tras la derrota de Voldemort y que falleció en el alumbramiento.

Tomas se esforzaba siempre.

No hacia enojar a Draco y le cuidaba.

Ayudaba a Teddy cuando quería.

Y se exigía para ser el mejor.. Para que ellos no se arrepintieran de adoptarlo... Porque Harry ya lo sabía, Tomas temía decepcionarlos, temía descubrir que la sociedad mágica tuviera razón y él no valiera nada.

Harry sabía que su hijo se esforzaba por no causar problemas, por cumplir con órdenes, peticiones y hasta expectativas: Tomas trataba desesperadamente por encajar.

Y nadie le iba ha hacer sentir que su frágil castillo de hojas de limón, no sirvió.

Su precioso hijo, su niño que estaba próximo a cumplir años... Dormiría tranquilo de nueva cuenta.

Lo juraba.

-Amor - Draco se extrañó por la repentina calma de Harry... Imaginaba que su esposo saldría con su capa de invisibilidad a cazar a Ismael - ¿Qué desea Tomas para septiembre?

-Vas a irte para atrás

A Harry le dio otro ataque de risa histérica.

Una semana después de responder a la demanda, de asegurarles a los idiotas del wizazum que Tomas no era un mal chico y que todo estaba bien... Harry apareció en el comedor con una sonrisa franca en el rostro, espantando a Teddy que olió en el aire el peligro, por lo que se fue corriendo a buscar refugio.

Era extraño ver a Harry feliz entre semana.

-Lo has traumado - Río Draco - Ahora Teddy ya sabe lo que sentía al verte de tan buen humor "inexplicablemente" - Y Draco no pudo culparlo. Hacía mucho que Harry no se relajaba, hacía mucho que no era el mismo santurrón... Harry no volvería jamás y eso llegaba a ser, hasta cierto punto: una lástima. - Me hubiera gustado que te conocieran.

-¿Pero qué dices? - Harry pretendió no entender a lo que Draco se refería - Mis hijos me conocen.

-Conocen al hombre que derroto a Voldemort... Conocen al hijo de puta que se carga a los terroristas, conocen al tierno hombre que dará su vida por ellos pero, no conocen al inocente hombre que creía que las cosas podían solucionarse sin blandir la varita.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Draco - Draco le sirvió los chuletones picantes y el zumo de naranja. Era mejor no molestar a su esposo, la peleas no eran buenas... Siempre terminaban sudorosos y él, con el culo adolorido.

-Tomas anda afuera, estrenando su juguete. - Harry asintió. Feliz de que todo volviera a la tranquilidad.- Creo que deberíamos contratar un seguro que cubra la vida de nuestros vecinos o daños materiales a terceros.

-Aún no existe uno así - Apunto. Harry encanto usando magia sin varita, extrajo un plato y cuchara de la alacena, leche del refrigerador y pico un montón de frutas en cuadros pequeños, sirviéndole a Draco un cereal de frutas como él gustaba llamarle - Come. Hoy tienes una junta importante. - Draco no se sorprendió porque Harry estuviera al tanto de eso... Harry sabía hasta cuantas moscas pululaban en el jardín por día. - Aplicamos para el de daños a terceros.

-Esperemos porque no sean tan tremendos como nosotros y no atraigan los problemas.- Harry le miro incrédulamente - Se vale soñar, Harry.

-Son nuestros hijos... Si no se meten en problemas ocho veces por mes, tendríamos que preocuparnos.

Ambos rieron.

No eran normales.

No después de la guerra.

Ni querían serlo.

Por ser unos borregos se vieron arrastrados al odio...

Se vieron convertidos en sabios... Y aquello significaba perder la inocencia ante el mundo y lo que éste tenía para ofrecer.

Afuera, el oficial Cisneros hacia su ronda acostumbrada en su sector; sus nervios estaban vueltos un asco desde la semana pasada en la que se encontró la sangre del señor Ismael decorando las paredes de su cuarto en el hospital pero sin rastro de él... Más que una uña, grabada con la leyenda: "Oficio: el tuyo y el mío".

Nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que los culpables eran los Potter Malfoy... Pero sin pruebas, no era tan tonto de ir contra el salvador del mundo mágico.

El caso de Ismael se había cerrado.

-Hola señor Auror - Saludo Tomas cortésmente, con una réplica exacta de una bereta y un rifle de largo alcance con lentilla incluida, de un tamaño apto para los niños. Cisneros sucumbió a un temblor... Imaginándose sólo la fuerza que ese pequeño doncel tenia para cargar con ambas armas - Acabo de cumplir años y padre me lo regalo. Dijo que después de todo el libanés no iba

a ser necesario. No entendí lo que quiso decir, pero me gusta cómo suena: ellos no necesitan de nadie más que de mí. ¿No tendrá municiones? Ya se me acabaron las salvas.


	2. Soldados del invierno

RECICLAJE

Notas del autor: Bueno, esta historia va encaminada en el mismo universo que el título. Esta viene siendo la segunda parte que se llama Reciclaje pero decidí dejarla en la misma entrada de la historia, de esa forma no se pierde continuidad.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y a quien me corrigió. Espero esta vez hacerlo mejor.

CAPITULO 1: LOS SOLDADOS DE INVIERNO

-Hola, Auror Cisneros, vengo a recoger el paquete que mis padres le pidieron guardar por el infame ataque de la semana pasada al gueto de lechuzas – La fina taza de café resbalo de los dedos enguantados de dicho hombre, quien frente a la atónita y burlona mirada de sus compañeros tuvo que contener el miedo que ese jovencito le daba – Señor Cisneros, por favor, tengo prisa y ya sabe cómo es mi Ada, muy voluble.

-Sí, voluble – Repitió.

Cisneros intento no ver a Tom. Los Potter tenían la costumbre de vacacionar en Londres Muggle cada verano y cada invierno, por el resto de las temporadas simplemente desaparecían del mapa. Según tenía entendido por Corazón de bruja (Su hija era la que compraba la revista, nunca él, se tiene que aclarar) Los Potter adoraban su privacidad y como les quedaba poca familia con la que pudieran llevarse, preferían aislarse.

Cisneros rebusco en los estantes, en donde pusieron el correo mágico que tenía que llegar y que por un ataque, de quien sabe que, las lechuzas se convirtieron en alitas doradas antes de hacer su trabajo, por consiguiente, designaron a los Aurores a custodiar los paquetes hasta que los dueños de dichas lechuzas muertas fueran a recogerlo y respondieran unas preguntas de rutina… cuestiones que Draco Malfoy mando al carajo apenas insinuaron que él tenía que ver con el macabro asunto.

¿Qué otro mago podría ser tan torcido como para matar unas preciosas mascotas? Malfoy tenía antecedentes de asesino de pájaros. Todo apuntaba hacia él…

Cisneros negó con vehemencia, él no volvería a insinuar nada contra los Potter, del último caso que estuvo por "relacionarlos" le llego una desagradable sorpresa, un recordatorio. Era mejor no meterse con los Potter Malfoy. Una nueva familia oscura… Un héroe que podría irse al otro lado en cualquier momento, un mortifago, un hombre lobo y una cría mortifaga, cuestión de tiempo decían unos y otros, sólo señalaban lo turbio de la familia.

Cisneros sólo les sonreía debes en cuando, cuando se cruzaban en la calle y procuraba tener salvas en su bolsillo el día que Tomas cumplía años, mera preventiva.

-Aquí tienes, muchacho – Le tendió una enorme caja que aun miniaturizada era enorme. Le picaba la curiosidad por ver el interior y Tomas prácticamente lo olio – Firma y ya está.

-Ada me dijo que contesto un formulario…

-Olvídalo – Apresuro a callar. Casi empujando para que Tomas se fuera. Los otros Aurores le lanzaron una apreciativa mirada a las caderas de Tomas, que enfundado en ese pantalón únicamente resaltaba su estatus de doncel – Vete, Tom.

-Me vas a hacer creer que te agrado, Cisneros – Uhhh, Tom lo había tuteado. Cisneros se llenó de pánico. Era como estar charlando con la muerte.

-Felicidades – Tomas no se esperó eso – Escuche que empiezas año en Hogwarts. Debes estar emocionado. Tu hermano siempre te traía recuerdos, ahora podrás hacer los tuyos. – El oficial se aclaró la garganta y movió la mano, restándole importancia – Escucha, hay muchos gillipollas como yo. Que eso no te frene. Siempre puedes encañonar al siguiente que te moleste.

Tomas lanzo una carcajada, francamente divertido. El sol estaba ocultándose con rapidez. Hoy era el día más corto del año. Tomas jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que extrañaría la calle muggle más aburrida de Londres. Es decir, era más divertido ver la pintura secarse cuando sus padres se iban al trabajo y su hermano estaba en la escuela y él no tenía nada que hacer.

Ocasionalmente había sacado sus regalos de cumpleaños, todos eran armas de salva pero que habría la carne si se disparaba con cierta potencia y a tal distancia. De pequeño, después de conocer al Auror, solía escurrirse de los elfos y aparecerse en las rondas del hombre. Técnicamente Cisneros pudo demandarlo por acoso pero nunca lo hizo. Respeto, miedo, lo que fuera que impulsara al sujeto a no alejarlo, lo agradecía a su muy peculiar manera.

-Te veré en vacaciones, Cisneros – Fue todo lo que dijo.

Tomas Potter Malfoy ignoro al resto de Aurores y se fue para su casa.

-Mago oscuro o no, tiene buen trasero – Chiflo Gluten. Cisneros le lanzo una mirada de muerte – Calma, compañero, sólo digo la verdad.

-Es el hijo de Potter y no querrás meterte a esa madriguera.

-No, si en lo que quiero meterme es en otra cosa.

Cisneros mejor se fue, no podía escucharlos hablar así de un muchachito de quince años. Adolecente que podría volarle la cabeza a cualquiera de ellos sin esfuerzo y sin varita, pero efebo al que vio crecer.

Él mismo fue un idiota con Malfoy y el pequeño cuando se los topo de frente, se le hizo fácil escupir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, fueran sus ideas o no, se lo merecieran o no y vio que juzgar no estaba tan errado, pero que no era lo correcto. Después uno amanecía muerto y no, gracias.

Apenas habían autorizado a Tomas a tener una varita y a ir a la escuela. Muchos de los huérfanos en Tragadores no tuvieron esa suerte y otros apenas empezaban. Después de considerar que dichos magos no eran un peligro o que podrían ser controlados de alguna manera por el sistema penal y social, se les considero dignos de entrar en la sociedad Inglesa. Francamente Cisneros no creía que eso importase a Potter o a Malfoy, tenía que haber algo más para que simplemente no tomasen sus cosas y se fueran de un sitio en el que tenían que cuidarse por gente idiota como él.

Como sus compañeros…

-¡Hay Potter! – Suspiro acongojado - ¿Qué fue lo que salvaste?

Tom abrió la puerta de su casa y colgó la bufanda, una cosa horrible echa a mano por una tal Molly. Le enviaron la cosa con Teddy porque le dieron una a su hermano y por obligación, le hicieron una a él. Tom no era tonto para no verlo o sentirse ofendido por aquello, de echo le importaba nada pero la cosa esa, fea y colorida, era caliente y no había encontrado nada más que ponerse. Los elfos habían lavado todo y su Ada, misteriosamente había quemado el guardarropa entero de todos… ocasionalmente, Tom pensaba que a Draco le faltaban unos caramelos en el frasco.

-Ya llegue – Y Tomas no pudo evitar preguntarse porque se decía aquello. Era obvio que había llegado, lo estaba diciendo. ¿No era mejor decir "hola"? costumbres, costumbres… tan raras todas – Traje lo que pediste, cachorro.

Su paquete fue arrancado de sus manos por unos puntiagudos colmillos. Teddy le salto encima y se impulsó con sus patas, tirándolo al suelo mientras que el otro corría con el paquete en el hocico, saltando feliz de la vida.

Teddy tenía ya trece años y como todo cachorro, seguía siendo juguetón a pesar de que era todo un Alfa. Le gustaba andar en su forma lobuna, algo que no podía hacer en la escuela, a sus compañeros les seguía inquietando su naturaleza así que, mejor se ahorraba unos cuantos problemas y se mantenía en la forma humana de todo mago.

No tardo en cambiar, estiro las patas y los pulgares tomaron su lugar. Tomas rodo los ojos, acostumbrado a la desnudez de su hermano, se levantó para tenderse en el sofá. Un vaso de agua apareció entre los dedos de Tom con un "pluf" y trono su cuello, intentando relajarse. Salir siempre le estresaba.

Teddy se le arrimo de inmediato.

-¡Tienes que probar! – Insistió de nueva cuenta – Hermano, hazlo. Sé que puedes.

-Claro que puedo.

-Entonces déjame verlo – Tom negó y Teddy se le subió por completo. Desde la perspectiva de cualquiera, aquello podría malinterpretarse. – El mago más grande de todos los tiempos me tiene que enseñar.

-No molestes – Chisto – Ya lo veras. Deja que lleguemos a la escuela.

-Más te vale que no me muera de un infarto – Le respondió enojado. Siempre era lo mismo con Tom. Desde que supiera que su hermano era un animago, había intentado por todos los medios que le presentara a su animal pero nunca lo consiguió. Tomas se encerraba en su cuarto bajo protecciones y practicaba la transformación. Por un tiempo sus padres estuvieron muy preocupados por lo que hacía pero luego, le dieron su espacio. Confiaron en él. – Ya quiero presentarte a los otros.

Las llamas de la chimenea les avisaron que sus padres estaban de vuelta. Draco tenía la costumbre de ir por Harry al departamento de Aurores para regresar juntos a casa. Un ritual que llevaban años practicando, así que ver a Draco salir echando pestes y sin su padre siguiéndolo, encendió las alarmas en ambos jóvenes.

-¿Ada? – Llamo Teddy.

El grito de Draco hizo que el cachorro se tapara sus sensibles oídos. Tenía desventajas ser lobo cuando a Draco le entraban sus cinco minutos de princesa gritona. Draco bien podría ser una Banshee.

-¡No me asustes así, jovencito! – Grito. Teddy arqueo sus pobladas cejas castañas ¡El espantado había sido él! - Lo siento, no quería gritarte. ¡¿Qué haces desnudo?!- Recayó en cuenta - ¡Tu hermano esta frente a ti! ¡Merlín, ten un poco de decoro! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Tedd?! ¡No quiero licanos desnudos en la sala cuando llego del trabajo!

-Ada, estas gritando de nuevo.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGO!

-Si lo estás haciendo – Se metió Tom. Draco bufo nuevamente y comenzó a caminar en círculos, alisándose el cabello con furia. – Lo que fuera, padre se encargara.

-¡No necesito que su padre cuide de mi trasero cada dos segundos! – Teddy llego al lado de su Ada y lo condujo con suavidad al sofá. La presión arterial andaba por las nubes y olía a ira pura. Hacía tiempo que Tedd no olía algo así en alguno de sus padres. Tom volvió a servir un vaso pero esta vez con wiski de fuego y lo tendió a su Ada, no quería que Draco volviera a gritar - ¿Magia sin varita, Tom? – Tom se encogió de hombros. Draco no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se empino el trago – Más.

Tom hizo aparecer la botella y le sirvió otros tres tragos a su Ada antes de que su padre apareciera por vía fluu.

-Ni te atrevas, Potter - ¿Potter? Ambos chiquillos se hicieron a un lado. Su padre estaba solo en esta batalla. – Una sola palabra y pido el divorcio.

Harry suspiro y saco su varita.

Si Draco no quería hablar, pues bien, de cualquier forma lo que tenían que hacer no se podía solucionar con unas cuentas palabras.

Lo primero que lanzo fue un bombarda. Los niños se refugiaron tras el sofá con un fuerte protego que uno de los Elfos mantenía levantado para dejarles ver el duelo de magia que se desataría en breve.

Draco arqueo una ceja, murmurando cosas inentendibles pero que sonaban misteriosamente a muertes escalofriantes y dolorosas y Teddy sólo froto nerviosamente su nuca, ignorando los muchos métodos de tortura que su Ada tenía bajo la manga.

Los chorros de luces saltaban por las paredes y rebotaban en escudos, el sonido del aire hacia estremecerse a Tomas por lo bien que se defendían. Los hechizos daban ocasionalmente a su objetivo y con un rápido contra hechizo, el susodicho afectado volvía a la contienda con renovada energía y con sed de venganza. Harry siseo cuando su carne se abrió en el brazo y Draco maldijo cuando fue lanzado por los aires, aterrizando en la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

Tomas les echo otra mirada y el elfo que los protegía no pudo evitar echarse hacia un lado, nervioso por ver el brillo rojizo en los ojos de su amito. Tomas estaba viendo un duelo de dos grandes magos y entre ellos. Iban de abajo hacia arriba, a los costados y nuevamente levitaban… los admiro, los vio como lo que eran y fueron.

-Esto puede ser considerado violencia intrafamiliar – Chillo Teddy justo cuando Draco levitaba a su esposo y lo dejaba aterrizar de cabeza sobre el cuadro de Walburga que chillaba pendejadas sobre la etiqueta.

-¿Contra quién? – Señalo Tom. El Doncel (Draco) estaba dándole una tunda al hombre (Harry) que de inmediato se revertía para ser Harry quien atizaba a su esposo – ¡WAGH! Este es el rito de apareamiento más raro que he visto.

-¡Tom! – Teddy se escandalizo y cubriéndose los ojos, renegó el ver a sus padres dándose de ostias al estilo muggle en el suelo – Que se están partiendo la madre aquí.

-Y terminaran en la cama – Alzo los hombros – No es para preocuparnos…

-¡Sectusempra! – Convocaron al unísono.

Tomas podía equivocarse.

Ambos terminaron tirados en la alfombra, manchándola de sangre.

Inmediatamente los Elfos comenzaron a aparecerse con cosas para curarlos y las dejaban al alcance, después comenzaban a arreglar lo que podían con magia, todo con la mayor de las discreciones para dejar a sus amos hablar.

-Si las manchas no salen de la alfombra, me compraras otra y más cara, Harry – Teddy suspiro, sus padres estaban de mejor humor. Vaya forma de solucionar las cosas. Prefería que optaran por hablar, quien sabe, decían que la cosa funcionaba. Deberían de probarla uno de esos días – Esto me trae recuerdos.

Y Draco no sólo hablaba del incidente en los baños en sexto año sino de todas las otras que le siguieron antes de que Teddy llegara a sus vidas. Con forme el tiempo pasaba, sus rencillas fueron disminuyendo, dando paso a la calma. Con dos niños en casa, no veían correcto desatarse, luego repetían lo que veían y querían evitar las llamadas de atención en la escuela.

-Sí, no hay como estar en el suelo, adolorido, destajado y feliz tras una pelea con tu esposo después de que te emberrincharas por nada – La acerada mirada de Malfoy hizo que Harry tragara saliva y fuera quien se apresurara a cerrar las heridas que estaban desangrando a Draco – No dejaran marca, lo prometo.

-¿Los hechizos o la sangre? – Tomas rodo los ojos. Fastidiado porque su Ada se preocupara por un pedazo de alfombra que ni valía tres mil galeones… - ¿Hace cuánto que no discutíamos así?.

-Ammm, creo que desde que esa vampiresa me llevo a la cama – Draco ya recordaba. Harry no había tenido opciones pero eso no freno el enojo de Draco - ¿Ves? – Le enseño su blanca piel – Sin cicatriz.- Draco dio una risita autosuficiente - Me encanta tu piel lisa y blanca, de ninguna manera la marcaria.

-Sí, si – Harry y Draco giraron a ver a sus hijos, los que dicho sea de paso habían olvidado estaban con ellos. – Fabulosos – Aplaudió Tomas – Tienen que enseñarnos – Harry le miro con suspicacia y Tomas fingió demencia – Ahora, nos tienen que decir que es lo que paso.

Ambos adultos no dejaron de notar el mandato de su hijo. Tomas olvidaba pedir las cosas con regularidad. Cierto que los amaba y respetaba, que cumplía con sus deseos y hasta con más pero, también tenía sus propios momentos.

-Si – Apremio Teddy – Nos sacaron un susto.

-Te lo sacaron a ti.

-Como si ver a Ada despotricando no te diera miedo – Tom volteo el rostro -¿Padres?.

Draco le asintió a Harry.

-Draco está bajo investigación – Explico. Esa tarde le habían hecho llegar la notificación vía lechuza, toda una ironía teniendo en cuenta que culpaban a Draco de atacar Lechuzas. En fin, tenían a su esposo en el la oficina de Aurores, siendo interrogado sin abogados de por medio y bajo prejuicio. Cualquiera se enojaba – Pero tenemos un pequeño problema con eso.

Al ver que Harry no sabía cómo decir las cosas, Draco inflo el pecho y despotrico lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Sale un Puto Lobo de quien sabe que Puta parte del puto globo terráqueo para putas joderme y decir que soy su puta pareja destinada que fue putamente marcada durante la puta guerra. Cosa de la que no tengo ni una puñetera idea de lo que está hablando – Termino Draco. Tom trago duro, los lobos eran cosa para tener en cuenta y miro a su padre con lástima, si un Lobo había marcado a su Ada entonces el clan al que pertenecía podría tomar la decisión de írsele encima con tal de honrar la ley más sagrada de las criaturas oscuras – Y su padre, su puto padre San Potter – Harry hizo una cara de dolor por el mote – No me defendió.

-¡Le quebré los huesos! –Se defendió. Teddy no dijo ni pio – No podía hacer más. ¡Que había testigos, Draco! Que me llevan a Azkaban como lo hiciera allí.

-Le rompiste los huesos después de que casi me viola – Dijo con desprecio – Poco para lo que dices que valgo – Harry pidió paciencia al cielo.

-¡¿Padre?! – Chillo Teddy, horrorizado por lo dicho.

-Está exagerando, Teddy, no te preocupes, ya conoces a tu Ada: toda una diva – Harry trato de mantener las cosas bajo control – Que espantas a los niños, Draco.

-Ya no somos unos niños, Padre – Dijo Tom volviendo a hacer magia sin varita. Harry rodo los ojos, su pequeño Doncel no iba a decirle como juzgarlos por muy magia sin varita hicieran. - ¿Ada?.

-Ese puto lobo intento marcarme… - Entrecerró los ojos con violencia. Teddy suspiro.

-Conque era eso.

-¿Qué otra violación quieres? – El alivio le duro poco, Teddy se encogió tras de su padre. Contra un Draco histérico un héroe del mundo mágico era la solución – No tienen que arrojarte al piso mugroso y abrirte de piernas para violarte, hay muchas formas de violar a alguien.

-Y en el diccionario de su Ada, el que un hombre lobo le olfatee y quiera reclamarlo es la violación a la libertad – Draco asintió. Harry suspiro más enamorado si eso era posible. Draco no iba a medias tintas después de la guerra. Apenas alguien amenazara con quitarle lo que tanto le costó conseguir, sacaba algo bastante parecido al valor, algo mucho más poderoso… el miedo y contra ese, nada podría ganar. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el cobarde más grande en el mundo. El cobarde que amaba – La máxima ofensa.

-Vive en tu casa asustado todo el tiempo, a la espera de que te crucien y no te dejen ni comer pan y agua sin permiso, a ver cómo te va – Tom sabia de eso. En algunas ocasiones recordaba su vida en el orfanato, sabia de lo que su Ada hablaba. Teddy no podría jamás comprenderlo pero ciertamente para ellos, el que les amenazaran con quitarles su libertad era la pena de muerte, una tortura… algo que era mejor no pensar – De ninguna manera voy a ser la hembra de un sucio lobo que anda por los Cárpatos, aullándole a la luna en lo que yo limpio un nicho de pieles mal olientes a la espera de un venado… que de paso esta, no cocinaré.

Los cuatro lanzaron la carcajada, era gracioso que su Ada se adelantara tanto a lo que no pasaría pero de nuevo, Draco era capaz de verse y burlarse con su miseria. Un lujo que no tendría si siguiera siendo un niño pijo. El humor era una cosa refinada ganada con sangre.

Harry agarro el teléfono y pidió comida rápida. Draco no tenía ánimos de cocinar nada y francamente tampoco él, así que KFC les solucionaría la vida en menos de media hora. Aunque Draco no lo aprobara, él también amaba "La cosa grasosa tapa arterias" como lo llamo en su primera cita en Londres muggle. Draco no podía culparlo, en esa ocasión no tenía ni un quinto con él y lo más lujoso que se pudo permitir fue una cita en el área infantil en uno de los establecimientos de la cadena. ¡Vamos que no lo hizo tan mal! Draco le dio una segunda cita que termino en "Si, acepto".

Pasaron de inmediato a la cocina y cogieron sus platos, hoy les apetecía una cena a la luz de la luna. Harry hizo varios chistes al respecto y Draco le siguió la guasa.

-El mejor pollo frito – Elogio Teddy con la boca llena. Draco le hizo señales para que se limpiara la boca pero su hijo le ignoro, embarrándose más con puré de papas y mermelada – Pásame la ensalada.

Sentados en el pateo sobre una manta muy grande, la familia disfrutaba de un momento que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo… al menos hasta las próximas vacaciones.

-Es el segundo bote que te comes – Reclamo Tom, para nada contento en ceder su único vicio. La ensalada de Kentucky era su debilidad y siempre pedían mucha pero de vez en cuando Teddy olvidaba que no era el único que comía – Te pondrás gordo.

-Lo quemare en la próxima cacería. –Se chupo los dedos.

A Draco se le aguaron los ojos, aunque lo negara, resentía el que sus dos hijos se fueran a esa horrorosa escuela. Si por él fuera los llevaba a cursar años en una escuela americana o en Durmstang.

Sin Snape, Lupin o Black (Vale que en tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas, su tío no era tan mala ficha para usar, después de todo, al menos un duelista decente si resultaba ser) Howards se quedaba con una adivina loca con talento y una vieja gata que no tenía su fé ¿Qué podrían enseñarle a sus pequeños? La escuela ya no era lo que fue y los profesores tampoco eran los mejores.

Ni los alumnos.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Ada – Draco miro a Tomas como si le saliera otra cabeza – Voy a ir. No tengo miedo.

-Yo sí.

-No soy ese niño que se ocultaba tras tu espalda cada vez que alguien nos atacaba.

-Hay ocasiones en que me gustaría que lo siguieras siendo – Draco abrazo entonces a su pequeño. – Siento que tuvieras que quedarte tanto tiempo solo, siempre te dejaba…

-Dejábamos – Corrigió Harry.

-En casa, esperándonos…

-Ahora soy yo el que los dejara esperando – Contrataco con cariño. Afectuoso y decidido. Acudiría a Howards sin importar que, si quería demostrarle a sus padres lo bueno que era gracias a ellos entonces tenía que ser él mejor en la mejor escuela del continente… - ¿Cierto, hermano?.

-Ya lo dijo.

.

.

.

.

Espero haber cometido errores mínimos y que se disfrutara la lectura. En realidad me sorprende que vaya a continuarla pero es que comenzó a escribirla y viendo sus comentarios y sus suscripciones, me animaron.

Gracias y espero que les guste este experimento mío.

Perdonen desde ahora, debo de confesar que no soy versada en el fandom pero eso nunca ha detenido a nadie de escribir y disfrutar.


	3. Tú de Gryffindor y Yo de Slytherin

CAPITULO 2: TÚ DE SLYTHERIN Y YO DE GRYFINDOR

Draco y Harry estaban en el andén, ambos habían pedido permiso a sus respectivos custodios para que les dejaran partir. A su particular manera, Harry soborno a Dean para que si no fuera un ataque de magos oscuros ni le llamaran por el resto del día y Draco arreglo sus consultas para dejar el día libre, una vez los pequeños se subieran al tren, ellos se irían a divertir en algún bar para intentar ahogar la ansiedad con licor. No era una buena manera, claro, pero era la que conocían y al final, siempre estaba el sexo, dulce y delicioso que rompía los cristales del departamento.

-Sólo no lo hagan en mi habitación – Exigió Tom cuando descubrió la mirada que Draco siempre ponía cuando pensaba en hacerlo en todas las superficies de su hogar y que le dedicaba a Harry entre las personas. Un coqueteo inocente que algunos tachaban de inexistente, hasta que los encontraban en el acción.

Teddy hizo cara de asco y recordó que en una ocasión los sacaron de un restaurante por comportamiento inadecuado en los sanitarios. Por supuesto que ellos se enteraron ya hasta que sus padres estaban gritando y luchando por entrar en el restaurante muggle, específicamente en el área de juegos en el que veían desde la punta de la torre de la piscina de pelotas a los meseros intentar frenar el avance de su muy enojado padre, al que no le creían sobre sus pequeños. Según esos idiotas, unos desviados no podían tener unos adorables e inocentes angelitos.

La putada que se llevaron en los huevos cuando Tomas les echo a Teddy encima para que les mordiera los tobillos y algo más. Al último tuvieron que ir al hospital para asegurarse que el chucho no contrajera nada.

Ni Draco o Harry confirmaron si su licantropía se pasó o no. Tampoco era algo que le robara el sueño a Teddy.

-Si presentas los exámenes y consigues las notas en "perfecta", puedes exigir te hagan los disquisiciones para adelantar curso – Explico Draco – No será por mucho tiempo el que pases con mocosos que aún se dejan los fluidos en la cara y tiemblan por sus sombras.

Harry rodo los ojos, acostumbrado a lo sobreprotector que su esposo podía ser, les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus muchachos y les pidió que se cuidaran. Con una nalgada vergonzosa y amorosa, les obligo a subir al tren para que escogieran un vagón y pudieran hacer el viaje juntos. Pues aunque Tom lo sabía ocultar, estaba nervioso y Teddy siempre consiguió calmar el voluble temperamento de su hermano.

Aun había personas que veían mal a Draco. Que desdeñaban a Tom. Que les miraban por sobre el hombro y les juraban que lo que ellos decían y hacían era lo correcto. Draco les ignoro lo buenamente que pudo. Necesitaban que sus hijos les despidieran detrás del cristal y les vieran con una sonrisa en la cara, así como si estuvieran drogados con buena hierba. Para cuando el tren cerró sus puertas y encendió su motor, para cuando los chiquillos abrieron las ventanas y sacaron sus manitas y los hermanos Potter Malfoy hicieron su acostumbrada magia sin varita, transmutando los faroles del andén de negros y tristes celadores a cascadas de explosiones de flores y chispas, de magia que sonaba y se carcajeaba, Harry y Draco les lanzaron un beso.

Hasta que el último vagón salió del andén, ambos se quedaron quietos, escuchando las chisporreantes flores que seguían decorando todo.

"Nos vemos en vacaciones" decían.

"Prometemos no hacer destrozos el primer mes" juraban y ambos padres ni a un pétalo le creyeron.

Algunos alagaban la magia compartida y otros, ya cuchicheaban sobre un Mortifago más que compartiría clase con sus buenos hijos.

-Ignóralos – Pidió Harry.

-No puedo – Harry tampoco podía – Los alagan, les parece preciosa su magia de trasmutación pero si supieran quienes fueron… no dirían lo mismo – Harry no podía negarlo – Si los dejamos así, no se detendrán. Si vamos a tener que recoger año con año…

-Señor Potter – Les interrumpió Jessica Golondra, una nueva reportera que esperaba estar a la altura de Rita. Hizo a un lado a Draco y para evitar que esos tacones baratos le arruinaran el calzado, Draco la dejo creer que había ganado – Para el Profeta. ¿Contestara al nuevo desafío de sangre que el licántropo Amadeo ha lanzado contra usted para reclamar la oscura sangre de Malfroy? Ya sabe, están diciendo que las criaturas oscuras ocupan de la puta del que fuera el mago tenebroso más grande para poder alzarse contra el Ministerio e imponer sus negras y malignas presencias en la comunidad mágica de forma libre.

Draco se carcajeo de la cara de espanto que puso Jessica cuando su Harry invoco una marca que se asemejaba mucho a la que usaba Tom Riddle para puntualizar sus ataques y que inevitablemente hizo correr el pánico. Harry convoco unas llamas verdes en sus pies y agravo su voz con otro hechizo, todo luces y destellos.

El hombre era un dramático.

-Draco Malfoy es mío.

Así era como a Draco le gusta sentirse.

Importante.

Único.

Sólo de Harry Potter.

-Hey, tomy – Pidió Teddy desde su asiento, sacando la cabeza por la ventana del tren y disfrutando la brisa golpearle, y la vista que era divina– Tienes que ver esto. Alguien hizo enojar a padre.

Tom se delito al verlo…

Los Potter volverían a ser tema de conversación esta semana. Ya deberían de aprender a no hacer enojar a su padre. Para derrotar a un mago oscuro se debía de ser por lo mínimo un mejor cabron que un mago oscuro… y Harry Potter era uno.

-Mete tu húmeda nariz de cachorro que te la van a cortar – Teddy sacudió su naricita y Tom no pudo evitar compararlo con la bruja de Hechizada, la vieja serie estadounidense de media noche. – Hay que comenzar a hacer planes.

-No creo que debamos, hermano – Le freno los pies – No es bueno que de repente estés todo manipulador y controlador. No es buena propaganda.

Tom le mal miro y Teddy trago duro. No deseaba que sonara así pero no quería ver a su hermano triste por no encajar o ilusionarse con poder llevarse bien y nadie le diera la oportunidad de demostrar que era algo más que un maniaco de las pociones y las artes oscuras y un creído sabelotodo… bajo esas capas de sarcasmo y mala leche matutina, Tom tenía mucho que ofrecer. Y seria arruinado si de repente su vena controladora salía a flote antes de la cena.

Teddy no quería admitirlo pero el ser un Hombre Lobo no ayudaba. Incluso con su bonachona sonrisa y coquetería galante e inofensiva, mantenía un perfil bajo. Aun cuando se estaba viendo la posibilidad de aceptar criaturas mágicas oscuras desde el año pasado, totalmente inaceptable para algunos mestizos que temían por sus hijos. Y él fue una moneda de cambio, la imagen que el programa usaba para apaciguar a la prensa y al consejo de profesores y padres de familia. No estaban de acuerdo con Harry Potter pero seguían confiando en su héroe… y en el hijo de un hombre que nadie conoció y al que despreciaron pero justamente eso había ayudado a que no se le cerraran las puertas y las mismas se abrieran a otros alumnos.

Si al final la muerte de su padre si valía la pena.

Pero Tom no tenía nada parecido. Él era un huérfano de Tragadores, hijo de un Mortifago y seguramente el próximo seguidor de algún Mago Oscuro apenas viera la oportunidad. Tom la tenía aún más difícil que él.

-¿Te conté sobre mis amigos? – Tomas apretó sus labios y se dispuso a leer un libro. Si su hermano quería cambiar de tema, entonces él fingiría escucharle y Teddy sabría de inmediato que le ignoraba a posta, castigándolo por tratarlo como un niño cuando él era el mayor - ¡Oh, Tom! No seas berrinchudo. De seguro que Anni no vuelve a hablarme este año. Sus padres son unos snob que no quieren tener nada que ver con los Mortifagos… - Tom siguió con su lectura – Sus padres dicen que yo soy inocente y por eso la dejaban juntarse conmigo pero ahora que tu estas aquí, no creo que la vuelva a ver.

-Si esa chiquilla no puede pensar por sí misma – Le contesto – No se merece que le hables. No te merece, Ted.

Si, esa era la amabilidad de Tomas Potter Malfoy.

Él no daba abrazos, ni repartía besos. Se concentraba en las palabras. La guerra se hacía con ella y la paz se firmaba con ella, hacer que el hombre encontrara sentido en la vida se debía a un par de palabras bien dichas... Y Tomas no permitiría que un amor platónico mal encaminado le rompiera del todo el corazón a su tonto y sentimental hermano menor.

El tiempo pasó sin mayor contratiempo.

Nadie quiso entrar al vagón.

A Tomas no le sorprendía. Así que cuando tocaron a su puerta y no encontraron a nadie parado enfrente de ella, Teddy se levantó a abrirla mismo. Su nariz detectaba un olor debilucho e inexistente. El tren seguía moviéndose y la señora que vendía sus dulces siquiera les ofreció de la mercancía.

Abajo, hincado en el suelo, un niño de primero temblaba con un colorido pelo purpura cubierto por baba viscosa de dudosa procedencia. Sus enormes ojos cafés derritieron a Teddy que no tenía corazón para cerrarle la puerta en la blanca cara con pecas… muchas pecas… Tom lo leyó como un papel y si quiso negarse, tampoco pudo.

-Pasa – Insistió Teddy – Mi hermano es bueno con los hechizos, seguro que te ayuda.

-¿Yo? – Tomas carraspeo – Claro que hablas de mi – Fingió calma. Su magia no era para ayudar mocositos que no sabían defenderse. En el orfanato ya le hubieran hecho ceviche. Pero San Teddy quería dárselas de samaritano – Quédate quieto…

-Estel – Chillo casi sin voz.

-Estel – Concedió Tomas. Teddy reconoció el depredador brillo en Tom. Lo que fuera que descubriera del espantado chiquillo le tenía contento – El primer año siempre es difícil.

-¿A si? ¿Cuántos años has estado aquí, Tom? – Le corto Tedd. No le gustaba el aire sabelotodo en Tom.

-Por favor – Suplico – No tenía que estar aquí. Tú me colmabas la paciencia siempre contándome de tus experiencias – Ted tuvo que cerrar la boca – Cada año me contabas de los de primero y sus meteduras de pata. Siento que he cursado primero cuatro veces.

-Ahora que mencionas el tema – Se tendió en el asiento, tan largo era y trono los dedos, tomando una posición que sus padres no le conocían – Yo soy el que va en tercero, me gustaría que me trataras con más respeto. Al menos he conseguido estar a un paso… tres pasos delante de ti.

-No por méritos propios. Eso te lo aseguro.

-¡Tom!

-Naciste en la cuna correcta y es todo – Berreo sin alzar la voz – No voy a discutir eso aquí, frente a invitados – Señalo a Estel – Ahora si me disculpas, bruto hermanito, tengo que arreglar a este Elfo Domestico.

Estel se hizo aún más pequeño ante la atónita mirada de Teddy. Quien impresionado tuvo a bien oler al enano. Paseaba su nariz por entre los cabellos y el cuello, en donde las marcas de olor se concentraban y con horror le tuvo que dar la razón, una vez más, a su hermano que conseguía saber todo.

Las criaturas mágicas estaban permitidas… entonces, no sólo dejarían a Lobos y Vampiros entrar sino que la escuela se extralimitaba sin preparar a los alumnos sobre los riesgos que podrían correr con las diferentes especies o las ventajas que traía tener un intercambio intercultural…No, claro que no… Nadie se preocupaba de la verdadera manera en la que las cosas terminarían con el desconocimiento que siempre les obligaban a tener y a escoger como lo correcto.

Si Estel era un Elfo Domestico eso significaba que… arrugo la cara de asco ¿Quién se aparearía con un Elfo? Esas criaturas eran feas… lo pasaba de Elfos del Bosque o de la luz… ellos sí que eran modelos pero ¿Domésticos?

-Teddy estas incomodando a Estel – Le llamo la atención, viendo si conseguía que su estúpido hermano dejara de ponerse rojo – Te sugiero que te calmes.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste? – Pregunto Estel aun hecho una bolita en el suelo.

-Bueno, tu nombre es muy usado para la servidumbre – Estel agacho la cabeza y deseo morir de la vergüenza. Ted gruño, enojado por el poco tacto de Tom – No tomaste el asiento, un lujo que los Elfos Domésticos no tienen y esperaste a que se te invitara a pasar. Lo que nos habla de una esclavitud diferente a la que Hermione Granger abolió por medio del P.E.D.O y llevas la marca de tu dueño tras la oreja. La vi cuando te limpie y quite el color de tu bonito pelo negro.

-¡Estaba cubierta por un Glamour! - Chillo histérico.

-Ninguna magia es demasiado para Tom. Él puede con todo – Explico Ted y Tom hincho el pecho orgulloso – Será mejor que descanses un poco. Ya casi llegamos al castillo y tienen que arreglarse.

Tom se guardó los sórdidos detalles que ya sabía sobre la condición de Estel. De seguro que el medio Elfo no apreciaba que dijeran en voz alta que su amo era un familiar, que su gestante de seguro fue violado, que a él se le usaba como un esclavo con todo lo que ello implicaba porque no existía ley alguna que le protegiera y como cereza al pastel, estaba allí para encontrar algo… a ningún amo le gustaba que sus pertenencias se educaran.

Mantendría un ojo fijo en el chico.

El arribo a Hogwarts fue soso, simple y plano. Las velitas y el techo no sorprendían a Tom. Draco le había acostumbrado a verdaderos despliegues de magia decorativa que palidecía a los intentos de la escuela durante sus cumpleaños y siempre con pedido previo. La magia no estaba tan bien vista en casa después de todo.

Desde su lugar, Teddy le mandaba ánimos. Rodeado de sus amigos. Mismos que jamás pisaron la casa o invitaron a Teddy a pasar las fiestas, no que él supiera. Pero era cosa de su hermano y mejor no decir que estaba al tanto. Teddy no apreciaba que husmeara. Todo un Alfa.

-Alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más grandioso de gran Bretaña. El mejor en su historia y con una notable participación en la última guerra por sus servicios prestados de notable valor civil y moral incuestionable – Hablo Minerva McGonagall desde el pódium que Dumbledore usara. La vejes se había acrecentado y le faltaba poco para dejar la dirección a alguien más capaz y con un brío que pudiera contra los chiquillos que cada día se volvían más enérgicos – Espero que seamos su familia. Howards no es sólo una escuela, será su casa por siete años. Y como en toda casa hay reglas. Síganlas y les aseguro que su estadía será colmada de buenos recuerdos. Ahora, el momento que todos hemos estado esperando. La selección de los nuevos alumnos.

Tom no presto atención a la llegada del Sombrero Seleccionador o de su ridícula cancioncita hasta que sintió su pesada mirada encima…

 _Escucha la advertencia, mi hilo delgado es._

 _Porque la sabiduría en uno solo, la respuesta es._

Teddy tiro su jugo de calabaza en la falda de su compañera que pego el grito en el cielo, como si lo que le pusiera encima fuera acido, convenientemente todos giraron a verla y pasaron por alto el intercambio entre su hermano y el Sombrero. Teddy fingió preocuparse por ella y la limpio con un pase de varita.

Minerva McGonagall desenrollo su papiro y dio lectura a los nombres… el primero en pasar fue Estel Rosse y quedo en Gryffindor.

-Tomas Potter - Minervia omitió el Malfoy para evitar el susurro y no lo consiguió, de hecho, lo incremento. Ella le había dicho que Harry que no inscribiera a la criatura en la escuela, que ella no se responsabilizaría de lo que pudiera pasarle.

Tomas alzo su delicado mentón de Doncel e hizo sonar su pesada capa, un accesorio que Draco le dejo llevar para honrar a Severus Snape y seguro el viejo sonreiría satisfecho, ese hondear y chasquido era perfecto. Cara de luna y ropa oscura, pedantería Malfoy. Tom caminaba con la gracia de una serpiente y la presencia de un basilisco, Harry solía decir que Tom era un Hipogrifo…

Tomas arrugaba su preciosa frente y negaba.

Pero Tomas no se veía como Harry si alcanzaba a verlo, él sabía que su hijo volaría lejos algún día y llegaría a conquistar cielo y tierra, atravesando mar y fuego, con sus fuertes patas y el pico más duro que alguien pudiera tener. Un Hipogrifo era una representación perfecta de Tom.

Poder.

Seducción.

Vida.

Honor.

Lealtad.

Pero eso no tenía que saberlo Tom, no aun.

-Bien, bien – Dijo el Sombrero y Tomas mantuvo su expresión facial en neutral. Conocía que esa charla ocurría en su cabeza y nadie podría espiarlos. Pero, no significaba que estaba cómodo con la idea de que una entidad que no existía como tal, se metiera a su conciencia usando una especie de Legeremens – Uhhhh….aaaaaaaaa – Grito en alto. Tomas fingió taparse sus finos oídos y pidió una explicación de forma sórdida. Si, él no pedía, ordenaba cuando los groseros le gritaban en la cabeza – Tú, tú…

-Si, hemos dejado en claro que soy yo. Gracias.

-Tomas Riddle – Exhalo con espanto, removiéndose agitadamente sobre sus castaños cabellos. Casi gritándole a la directora porque salvara su pellejo de tela – No, no puedo escogerte por segunda vez.

Tomas respiro y se obligó a mantener la calma. Él no era ningún idiota y sabía leer. Historia de la magia e Historia social de los conflictos eran lecturas ligeras para ir a dormir y claro que entendía quién era Tomas Riddle. Toda Bretaña lo sabía.

-Sólo grita la estúpida casa a la que me vas a mandar para que podamos terminar con esto y será mejor que no le digas a nadie lo que has descubierto hoy.

-¡¿No lo sabias?!

-Terminemos con esto… por favor.

El silencio en la sala se hizo denso.

Teddy temía por su hermano.

Y cuando el Sombrero decidió ninguna casa celebro.

\- ¡Gryffindor!

Tomas era el primer señalado como Mortifago en entrar en Gryffindor después de la guerra.

Tomas fue a sentarse en la punta de la mesa, alejado de todos. Incluso de su hermano que le valio la opinión de los demás y fue al encuentro de su familiar.

La selección continuo con los últimos cinco niños y Teddy no conseguía pasar bocado.

-Tú eres de Gryffindor y yo soy de Slytherin, Ted – Le aclaro – Estamos en la misma casa pero eso no me hace ser un león. Para esta manada de amantes de la hierba gatera soy una serpiente, ellos me hacen una. Tú eres un león y yo una serpiente.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	4. No es el mismo escenario

Para la primera semana a Tom no le impresionaba que los mocosos no le juntaran y que cerraran las cortinas de sus mugrosas camas adoseladas. Mejor no les decía de lo afeminado que parecía que valientes leones macho usaran las cortinas. ¿No que muy valientes? ¿Muy vigorosos? ¿No soportaban no tener un poco de privacidad? Tomas conocía la respuesta.

Los leones ya pasaban mucho tiempo compartiendo como para hacerlo todavía más. Igual y de hacerlo se sacaban los ojos y los profesores preferían evitar el reguero de sangre. Quién sabe. Ellos por ahorrarse un poco de trabajo harían lo que fuera.

Los dormitorios no se diferenciaban de las camas en Tragadores. La directiva los aglomeraba en un amplio almacén, en donde ponía literas de cuatro pisos. Algunos niños se caían al removerse de más dentro de sus pesadillas y terminaban en el hospital que atendía una de las medimagas que les pinchaba los brazos de más. Tom juraba que la mujer sonreía cada vez que le sacaba sangre, que mostraba sus blancos dientes de castor al encajar la ajuga una y otra vez con la excusa de no encontrar su vena en relieve y colorida debajo de su piel chupando el hueso.

Si, Gryffindor y Tragadores tenían un cierto parecido.

Aunque en Tragadores no podías esconderte todo el tiempo y siempre se debía de estar vigilado.

Algunos encargados los vigilaban hasta en el inodoro o las duchas, antes de cobijarse con la sucia manta o cuando se juntaban unos pocos a leer un cuento (Tom recordaba a los atrevidos que lo hicieron y terminaron acusados de rebelión y conspiración, con la carne abierta y los labios morados) y entonces, la privacidad era un lujo que no se tenía y los bebés apenas conocían.

Ya quería ver a todos esos buenos leones sin poder escribir sin que alguien les leyera. O que pensaran haciendo una mueca y tuvieran que confesar lo que pensaban antes de que les terminasen de romper los dedos contra el escritorio y la regla de madera. Si, ya quería verlos a ellos sin sus cortinas, protegiéndolos en su intimidad con hechizos insonoros y de otra clase.

Tom sintió cierto morbo.

¿Alguno de esos pedantes leones se estaría masturbando?

¡Na! Eran muy pequeños, de seguro que estaban llorando por pasar por primera vez tanto tiempo fuera de su casa.

Eso era otra cosa que le molestaba.

Compartía clase con niños, con bebés que apenas hacían levitar sus plumas. Ellos le quitaban el chiste al Wingardium Leviosa que podía ser mucho más interesante. ¿Alguna vez ellos habían intentado levitar hasta muy alto a un licántropo? Lo dudaba, y no sabían de lo que se perdían. Era muy hermoso cuando se combinaba con otras magias y estas flotaban con gracia y soltura pero en fin, él no iba a enseñarles a esos chiquillos que seguían sin dirigirle la palabra.

Estel sólo entraba a sus clases, se perdía en alguna parte y luego, aparecía en la sala común, meneaba su cabecita y volvía a su cama, en la que se encerraba y nadie escuchaba nada: Ni ronquidos, quejas, sollozos o risas, nada.

Y era imposible de ignorar.

-¡¿Supiste que Lockhart va a regresar al castillo para dar clases?! – Casi grito un alumno de primero.

Tom se abstuvo de azotar su cabeza.

¿Cómo uno de esos patéticos magos había traído a uno de los fraudes más grandes de la historia de la magia? En serio, no comprendía como la suerte estaba del lado de los tontos.

Tom tuvo que salir del salón de clases.

Si se quedaba, maldeciría a los grandes magos por dejar que un sujeto como Seamus impartiera pociones. Era increíble que no explotara su caldero con tantas cosas que ponía y en el orden en que lo hacía.

Severus seguro que se retorcería. A lo mejor esa era la razón de no tener un cuadro mágico de él en su amado salón.

Lanzo otra piedra al lago.

A lo mejor el calamar salía y podía tener un poco de lucha que valiera la pena. Quería transformarse y liberar tensión.

-No puedes estar todo el tiempo fuera de clases, Tom.

Y allí estaba, la otra piedra en su zapato.

El profesor Neville Longbottom que era encargado de Herbología y un amigo de su familia. Uno de los pocos que no eran un idiota pero aun así, había mantenido la distancia con la familia a petición de Draco, que apenas lo veía, se insultaban.

Neville le saludaba desde su asiento en la mesa de profesores por las mañanas y le sonreía en la cena. Le animaba en clase y le hacía participar. Un maestro que se cuadraba en su lugar e impartía su discurso sin presunción. Se encargaba que la gran mayoría del alumnado comprendieran sus temas y se ofrecía para asesorar a los que quisieras quedarse dos horas extra al día o sin una salida de fin de semana.

Tom no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo lucia el "Inepto Neville oso de peluche Longbottom" que decía su Ada, porque el Neville que conocía era el sexy maestro nerd de las plantas. Y más de una florecilla quería subir por entre sus piernas a enredarse. Y Tom no las culpaba. El hombre era sexy. Con ojos comunes y brillantes, de un café sin gracia pero que en él funcionaban. De una espesa barba recortada al día y unas entradas que aumentaban su halo de sabiondo.

Si, Tom seguía preguntándose cómo es que su adorable piedra en el zapato continuaba soltero.

-Por lo menos deja de saltarte Transformaciones, a este paso mandaran a llamar a tus padres.

-No se atreven.

-Cierto. Tienen miedo – Concedió – No entienden que Harry sólo los cruciaria un poco, sólo un poquito – Tom ladeo una sonrisa. Su padre derribaría el techo del castillo sobre sus cabezas si supieran que lo hacían de menos en la escuela… pero se detendría a tiempo, porque entendía que él apenas podía controlar su propia vida y ni esa, menos dictaría cuanto rechazo habría en los demás. Harry no sería un cabron hijo de puta, no, su padre se detendría antes de cruzar la línea. – Tom, eres un alumno brillante. No entiendo porque echar a perder tu futuro por extraños.

-¿Quién está haciendo tal cosa?

-Lo siento pero cuando tenía tu edad, entendía que esconderme en los baños o en el lago, en donde el calamar era más amable conmigo que mis compañeros, era una forma de decirles que conseguían herirme – Neville le sonrió - ¿Sabes que Harry me defendió de Draco? – Tom negó suavemente – En su tiempo, Draco era un imbécil. Me hizo muchas malas pasadas pero, bueno, Harry le plantó cara. Creo que desde un inicio siempre lo hizo. Es decir, a donde Harry hablaba, Malfoy le seguía. Amor a primera vista, amor de niños.

-Odio – Le corrigió.

-Un sentimiento aún más fuerte – Admitió – A lo mejor ya no se aman como antaño y por eso puedan vivir juntos ahora – Tomas se quedó con la boca abierta. Pues si sus padres se amaban menos, no se imaginaba cuando se amaban más – Cuando decidas que has tenido suficiente aire fresco, entra en mi clase. Seguro que ya sabes que son las mandrágoras pero apuesto un brazo a que no has trasplantado ninguna.

Tomas saco su barita y le apunto hacia el brazo oculto debajo de su túnica.

Neville trago duro.

-¿Seguro de la apuesta, Profesor?

-Si – Y asintió para dar fuerza a sus debiluchas piernas.

-Tiene suerte que a mis padres no les guste el reino mágico – Y enfundo su varita. Los veinte centímetros de roble vibraron en el bolsillo y Tom sintió la magia desbordarse por sus dedos. Tenía que hacer algo o notarían su exceso de poder – Y que confía en su suerte. A lo mejor Nagini este de su lado después de salpicarle algo de sangre. Ya sabe, un poco de la suerte del niño que vivió… un poco de la suerte de Voldemort.

Y frente a sus acarameladas orbes, Tom se trasformó en una águila de tres metros, enorme y brillante, despegando al bosque prohibido.

Si el pequeño ya estaba en ese nivel, tendría que hablar con Minerva para que le hicieran presentar los exámenes y adelantara grado. No podían dejar a un niño tan inteligente perderse por no alcanzar su potencial en un ciclo escolar que no era para él.

Neville atrapo la pluma que se le cayó a Tom. Un precioso abanico en degradado café ha dorado, con tintes carmín que desprendían un aura y un olor imposibles de ignorar. Parte del cabello, de la ropa, de lo que fuera que no le hacía falta a Tom; Neville se la guardo, prometiéndose usarla para redactar de ahora en adelante sus reportes en la escuela y las notas.

El chiquillo aún estaba muy perdido pero seguro que encontraba su camino.

Convoco un Spectro patronus y se lo mando a Teddy.

Seguro que Tom ocupaba ayuda para calmarse. Harry había tenido a Hermione y a Ron, incluso Draco había contado con Blaise. Tom ocupaba de su propia pandilla para soportar los años que se le venían encima. La vida ya era lo suficientemente dura como para agregarle el no tener con quien compartir.

.

.

.

Teddy se lanzó del tercer piso apenas el Patronus de Longbottom atravesó una de las ventanas y le escribió sobre su pergamino la delicada situación de su hermano. Si alguien que no fuera ese profesor atrapaba a Tom en el bosque, le suspenderían o expulsarían. Las reglas con respecto a las lindes de ese bosque no habían sido revisadas, ni cambiadas.

Teddy ignoro a sus jadeantes compañeros que le gritaron sobre la condición de sus piernas, olvidando que su resistencia era mayor por ser un licano y los que bien lo sabían, le ignoraron. Teddy siguió corriendo, desasiéndose en el camino de su ropa. Corriendo por la vereda que atravesaba el campo de calabazas y olvido sus pantalones dejando atrás la casa del guardabosques. Escucho a sus huesos tronar y el mundo estallo en colores y olores, un golpe que lo aturdía los primeros tres segundos de correr a cuatro patas. Después saber en dónde estaba su hermano fue cuestión de un instante.

Aulló, marcando su territorio de nuevo.

Los centauros seguían galopando allí, y algunos gigantes se ocultaban de los traviesos unicornios.

En las últimas fechas incluso un aquelarre de vampiros se mudó, junto a la manada de lobos que ya estaba asentada sobre una de las riveras del lago y una familia de Elfos que odiaban a los magos. Teddy apenas y creía la cantidad de criaturas que estaban emigrando y lo cerca que permanecían de la especie que decían odiar o a la inversa.

Más les valía que su hermano estuviera en una pieza.

Estaban invitando a la catástrofe una vez más.

Pero al llegar… Teddy ladeo su peluda cabeza negra, tratando de comprender porque su hermano seguía en forma de águila. Gimoteo y bailo en sus patas traseras, levantándose como un perro casero pidiendo comida a sus amos en la mesa.

Ladro y gimió.

Pidiéndole a Tom que bajara para poder cerciorarse de lo que veía.

Tom le complació y en el aire, antes de que aterrizara, Teddy salto y le atrapo por el coyote. Tom aleteo asustado al principio y luego se dejó hacer. Teddy le reprendía como entendía, mordisqueándole. Lamiéndole y poniéndolo entre sus patas después para bañarlo.

Tom cambio a su forma humana, a su muy desnuda forma humana.

-Ya, quita. Basta, Teddy. Tu lengua es muy rasposa – Se quejó.

Teddy se trasformó y ambos hermanos terminaron siendo un enredo de piernas y brazos, completamente cómodos con su denudes.

-De eso se trata. ¿Cómo crees que nos bañamos?

-Iuc – Dijo Tom tratando de quitarse la baba de lobo de su hombro – Espero que no me dejaras marca, Ted.

-Tranquilo, fui cuidadoso – Le calmo – Ahora, sé que tu animal no es un Águila – Tomas fingió demencia - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Segunda, ¿Frente a un maestro, Tom? Quedamos en ser discretos y no lo has sido.

Tomas bufo.

-Nada de hacer morros, Tom – Se notaba que Teddy seria Alfa de su manada, cuando tuviera una – Quedamos.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Teddy hizo una cara de haber sido abofeteado y resoplo.

-¿Disculpa? Habla claro, Tom.

-Apenas llegamos, me seleccionaron y tú desapareciste de mi vida. – Teddy no pudo negarle nada - ¿Ves? Al menos lo reconoces.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hermano? En otro tiempo no te molestaría que estuviese con mis amigos. Te encanta el tiempo a solas. De hecho, creí que lo querías así. Tú lo dijiste. Eres una serpiente y nosotros leones. Pensé que no querías cambiar eso.

Ahora si Tomas lo lanzo lejos con un hechizo.

Tenían mucho de sus padres en las venas.

Teddy alzo las manos, en son de paz. No quería iniciar una discusión que levantaría las alarmas en el castillo.

-¿Qué te molesta, Tom?

-Sólo he estado sentimental – Mintió a medias – Es la primera vez que estoy tan lejos de casa. Es la primera vez que nuestros padres no llaman cada cuatro horas. Es la primera vez que no sé qué hacer. Es la primera vez, Teddy, que no sé porque estoy vivo.

-Hermano – Llamo con la voz ronca.

-No – Le paro en seco – Antes sabía que estaba vivo para que ellos se divirtieran conmigo. Para que se cobraran conmigo y pudieran vengar a sus muertos. Sabía que ese era mi lugar. Y luego supe que estaba allí, en un sitio tan horrible para que Draco y Harry me encontraran… que un Lobito me sacara de mi rincón y me hiciera sentir bien y vivo. Pero todo lo que creía de mi propia existencia, se botó apenas pise este apestoso castillo.

-Me estas asustando, hermano.

-No hay secretos entre nosotros, Teddy – Le estiro su mano, esperando a que su hermano la tomara una vez más – Déjame contarte lo que soy y quien soy, y para lo que creo que existo.

-¿Hermano?

-Déjame mostrarte, Teddy.

.

.

.

Amadeo no tenía apellido. Sólo clan. Amadeo amaba su vida como Alfa de la manda de los Cárpatos libres. Ellos no obedecían a ningún consenso lobuno que tuviera tratados con los concejales mágicos. Ellos odiaban a esos magos que se creían tan superiores y dejaban a su madre luna como un misticismo que no tenía fuerza.

Amadeo conocía a su Destino.

Un Doncel estéril… pero eso cambiaria si recibía su semilla. Ningún lobo se quedaba sin descendencia, ser pareja aseguraba la sobrevivencia de la raza. Los magos no comprendían la fuerza del Destinos. Y por él estaba bien.

Pero existía un Mago que no parecía sabio subestimar.

Su salvador Británico.

El joven hombre que se le plantaba enfrente, sin reverencias ceremoniales protocolares o siquiera una venia de cortesía. No, ese hombre le miraba como a la suciedad de sus patas, como si no fuera quien era. Como si no pudiera atraer terror a su vida.

Harry Potter le retaba.

-Pensé que traería a mi Omega –Dejo en claro y Harry rio, sarcástico, enfadado. Él se había aparecido y el mareo aun prevalecía. Aparecerse por trasportador era malo. – Si no es así, largo.

-No, Alfa Amadeo, no creo que quiera que me retire – Amadeo gruño desde su trono de pieles. Harry apreciaba el dramatismo en que los Lobos libres vivían, con sus cuevas talladas en roca con guarderías incluidas. Los lobos amaban a sus camadas – Si me voy, su clan se muere.

El enorme lobo se cuadro en un parpadeo, ancho y peludo, transformado, con la dentaduras chaqueando frente al rostro pétreo de Harry, salivando su enojo. La amenaza le había turbado.

¡Nadie los amenazaba y sobrevivía!

-Créame, puedo hacerlo – Confirmo – Pero… tengo un mejor trato que nos ayuda a ambos. Más a mí que a ti, Amadeo. Pero es peor que te quedes sin nada. Porque te lo prometo, Lobo, serás el último y veras como los destrozo.

Harry Potter no era el niño de oro.

Y protegería a su familia costase lo que costase.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
